


Tucker Foley's Pre-Date Checklist

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Tucker Appreciation Week 2015 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker totally has a checklist (and a list of bad come-ons but no).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucker Foley's Pre-Date Checklist

First Date Checklist:

 

body spray ✔

shave __

~~who am I kidding~~

 

shirt + pants ✔

~~what the heck, no~~

~~why is that the only thing that's clean?~~

~~I'm having an off day~~

don't forget socks ✔

 

PDA + stylus ✔

cell phone ✔

travel charger ✔

Fenton Phones (in case of emergency) ✔

backup PDA ✔

cords ✔ 

~~I hate being on call~~

 

map + directions ✔

do I have money? __

coupons ✔

 

_Foley_ by Tucker Foley (trademark pending)  ✔

mints __

breath spray ✔

~~shut up, no I'm not being overly optimistic~~

 

Is my hair okay? Y/n

emergency comb ✔

makeup mirror ✔

 

appropriately awesome hat (color match!) __

 

shoes ✔

~~ should have broken them in, oh well ~~

 

DON'T BE LATE!!

It's really not classy

 

* * *

 

Second Date Checklist:

 

?? __

~~I've never gotten this far~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tucker Appreciation Week 2015 on Tumblr, for Day 2: Romance


End file.
